touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Izayoi
frame|right Introduction Sakuya Izayoi, a human who is the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and personal attendant to Remilia Scarlet. With an unknown past or true name, she can manipulate time and space, which makes her very handy with knives and as a maid. In this game Sakuya's knives are very dense, and build plenty of meter. Her old bounce knives are no longer limited by range restriction, giving Sakuya more freedom to use them whenever. Her dash attacks may have been toned down, and her time-knives nerfed and relegated to an alt.skill card, but Sakuya gained some new benefits and flexibility to her moves to compensate. Sakuya is quite good at overwhelming enemy fire, and controlling the space in front of her with knives and melee attacks. In order to gain results with Sakuya, it's a good idea to utilize Sakuya's bounce knives and fast flying knives in order to break through enemy defenses, usually complemented with a little bit of patience and spacing. Normal Moves 5A: Old 5A. Standard jab, not as fast as some but still gets the job done. Hits mid. Autocombos, Command normal/bullet/special/super cancellable. f.5A: Old 5B. Hits high. Pushs forward. Command normal/bullet/special/super cancellable. 5AAA: Exactly the same as f.5B except not 6A/3A cancellable. Hits high. Bullet/special/super cancellable. 5AAAA: A turn-around slice. Hits high. Wallslams on hit. Only super cancellable. 2A: old 2B. Hits low. Command normal/bullet/special/super cancellable. 3A: Old 22A animation. 2hit. Hits high and launches. Moves very far forward and puts you airborne. Air special cancellable. 6A: Old 22B animation. Hits low and juggles. Again moves very far forward. Bullet/special/super cancellable. j.A: Old j.B. Hits high. Cancels into all of her air normals/bullets/specials. j.6A: An aerial Slice. Hits high. Wallslams. Bullet/special cancellable. j.2A: A flying drop kick. Looks kinda like her old 6b/66b. Hits high. Groundbounces. bullet/special cancellable. Suspends sakuya in the air briefly. Can combo into itself 3 times lol. Has a disappointingly small hitbox, though. j.8A: Looks like an aerial version of her 3A. Jumps her up slightly. Launches. Bullet/special cancellable. D6A: Dashing version of her f.5a. Hits high. Special/super cancellable. D6B: Dashing turnaround slice. 3 hits, all high. Super cancellable. D6C: Very good dashing ground slice that grazes. Hits high. Super cancellable. Launches on hit and can be followed up with an air attack. Bullet Moves 5B: Old C series of knives. 5 waves of knives chargable for 7 waves. 2B: Old upward hitting knives. Very fast to come out and HJC. NOT chargable. Very useful for combos. j.B: Knivezzz j.2B: Downward angled j.B. Chargable. 5C: Chucks a bunch of knives at the ground that bounce off the first edge of the screen they hit. Can be used in combos. 2C: Sakuya chucks 5 knives straight ahead that stop briefly, then continue on their merry little way. Pretty fast once they get going. 6C: Very fast moving 5 knives that fire straight ahead. Chargable to add 2 additional knives. j.5C: Chucks a bunch of knives at a slightly downwards angle that bounce once they reach the wall. j.2C: Aerial, downward angled version of her 6C. Chargable. j.6C: Aerial 6C. Chargable. Nothing else different. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Midscreen *'3A 3A (pause) j.236C' :Damage: 1655 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: If you land a 3A. *'3A 66A 623B' :Damage: 1727 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: *'6A 5B 623B/C' :Damage: 1759 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: If you hit confirm 6A. *'5AAA 2B hj9 j.2A j.236B' :Damage: 2236 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Max limit. *'5AAA 2B 5C 236B' :Damage: 2248 :Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Notes: Pushes opponent a great distance across the screen. *'5AAA 2B hj9 j.2B 6D j.A j.2A' :Damage: 2252 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Knocks down. *'5AAA 2B hj9 j.A j.2A j.2C' :Damage: 2265 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Only works on tall characters. *'5AAA 2B hj9 j.2B j.66 j.A 5AAAA' :Damage: 2362 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Max limit. The j.66 is necessary instead of a fly cancel, in order to land in time for 5A. Corner *'j.2A j.C j.236B/C' :Damage: 2003, may vary depends on time in the air, iad, and number of hits of jC :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Can start with jA for ~200 more damage, knockdown. *'5AAAA 3A 623B/C' :Damage: 2027 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: Airtight, easy money *'66C 3A (land) 623C' :Damage: 2042 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: The 66C grazes, good to use when punishing bullets. *'5AAAA 66A 214B' :Damage: 2065 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: Max limit. *'3A j.A j.2A (land) 66A 623B' :Damage: 2072 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: *'5AAA 623B j.6C :Damage: 2104 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Sets up some tech punish options if you airdash cancel the end. *'5AAAA 66A 623B''' :Damage: 2206 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: *'5AAAA 5b 623B/C' :Damage: 2206 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Airtight, knockdown *'66A 623B j.6C 66 j.6A j.623C' :Damage: 2253 :Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Notes: Timing for the airdash j.6A is really difficult. *'5AAAA(move back a little) 2A 2B 623B' :Damage: 2357 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Timing for 2A is hard, knocks down. *'5AAAA 66A 236B' :Damage: 2438 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: Transitioning from 66A to 236B can be annoying since you sometimes get 623B instead. *'5AAAA (delay) 5AAA 2B 623B' :Damage: 2511 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Only works on some wide tall falling characters, like: Yukari, Alice, Aya, Marisa, etc. *'5AAA 2B 5C 236C' :Damage: 2250 :Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Notes: Knockdown. 100% limit. You're vulnerable if you get the timing on the 236C wrong. Near Corner *'66C j.A j.6A j.6C' :Damage: 2002 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: The 66C grazes, good to use when punishing bullets near the corner. Frame Data